Ark- A Spiked Tail
by Angel H00d
Summary: A tail of a human and spiked dinosaur. Trials of survival, hardships from both sides of human and dinosaur await.
**_Ark- A Spiked Tail_**

*The first time I saw Shane, was when he was running up and down an almost deserted beach.* Thought a Stegosaurus, who was blue in color. Although that color varied depending where it was on her body. Towards her armored plates it was darkest, going down her belly it lightened up significantly. Her plates were dark on the outside, while having a lighter blue in the middle of the plates. Her eyes were a mystic blue and her spiked tail was a dark blue. * He was picking up rocks and plants and occasionally hitting a tree. Very weird, but it didn't bother me. He was so small and pathetic, he just didn't stand a chance against me if he attacked.* *A few days later while I was munching on some delicious Azulberries, I saw him again. But this time he looked different. Something was covering his body head to toe, but it's not like I could get closer to investigate. He was running around to fast, he did circles and zig zags. It was just too crazy. Then he stopped and something blue lit up, then he ran away again. Only this time he came running back faster than he did before. A scorpion was tailing him! He ran right past me! The nerve, now that stupid spider was going to attack me! Of course I beat it but…. It knocked me out. I could occasionally open an eye to see who it was, it was him. Shane was feeding me berries! I could taste my favorite berries then he feed me some horrible juicy berry. I would go back to sleep after that.* *He did that often till some time later, I was able to wake. Looking at him I wanted to protect him, follow him… maybe even let him ride me! He used a word over and over again after that, I think he named me that word. Serena.*

*Well, that's how we meet, which is where we are today! We're going to get supplies to 'Build a base'. He often talks to me, which is fine. It's just so funny! Some of the words he comes up with! This 'Human' may not be so bad, teehee.* "There! Some tree big trees! That will be good to build a fire, and help get storage boxes." He said enthusiastically. * 'Fire' and 'storage boxes'? What's that? Well, I'm sure to find out… Oh! I do hate it when he runs to far in head of me! I won't be able to protect him if something happens… That's it! I have to get stronger and fast! … Maybe a little more endurance too…. Phew, I caught up!* "Here you go, Serena." He places wood, thatch and some stones in her EC. Which stands for Electronic Carrier. "Come on big girl, you can do it!" *I feel as though I just gain two thousand pounds! What the heck did he put in my EC! ... Okay, that's much better. I can actually move now!* Shane leads her back to a spot he thinks is a good base.

"We'll start to build our home here, okay Serena?" she responded with a deep bellow. *Too bad I can't actually speak to him. It would be great if I could* He began to empty her EC and built a camp fire, two boxes, and a single foundation. Which he placed the two boxes side by side, and the fire went near those boxes but not too close. He placed the foundation a bit far from them. "Looks like I have enough wood to last us tonight. Then me and you gotta go get some meat" Serena moved to lay near the fire but not to close, Shane had his back against her belly and leaned his head back. "Mmmmm, even though it's cold you and the fire keeping me warm." *S-so it's warm? My instincts tell me not to go near it. If it's warm, it probably is really hot! I could burn myself if I'm not careful!..Oh, he is asleep. I guess I better sleep too. Good Night Shane…*

In the morning, both woke up with a yawn. Serena's was more of a high pitched groan than a yawn. "Morning, Serena!" Shane said while stretching. *Morning, Shane. Do you have to be so loud in the morning? Ugh, I hate mornings…* Standing up she yawned again, and did her version of a stretch. "Looks like someone isn't a morning person er animal." *What was your first clue and hey, you're an animal too y'know!* She bellow at him. Shane laughed and gently held her head petting her. *Well… you got your perks.* she grinned at him and gave a loud purr. "Haha, looks like your awake now. I need some spears, so… yes, found it. I think I have enough to make a few." he looked into the boxes and began to make some in his EC. "Okay, got three. Let's go kill some stuff" he led the way, while she followed.

He attacked first with his spear, then Serena would finish the job. After killing four Dilophosaurus, six Dodo's and a three Trilobites he had enough meat to last him a couple of days. "Good job Serena! You just got a few levels stronger… Wow, you went up a little in every catagory!" *Yes! I must keep up the pace! I won't let Shane down!* She purred happily. "Hahaha, we should do this more often." He pet her then led the way to their encampment. Shane put the meat into the fire pit. "We are going to need more wood, and plenty of thatch. Okay Serena, let's go get more resources!" *Yay…. I'm going to feel fat again…* she rolls her eyes behind his back and follows. She watched him gather resources, for a while then he loaded her up with supplies. They made several trips, each time making the thatch hut bigger and bigger. Till he finally got it the way he wanted.

*Gosh, I'm sooo bored. Going to get supplies is super boring…. I know!* She sneakily walked over to the water, although her attempt to sneak was in essence… a failure. Her large size made it hard to walk quietly. Shane however, was busy with making boxes and using hits points to get wood buildings to look, but he could hear her from inside the hut. * He defiantly doesn't see me… almost there…. I made it!* She stood ankle deep in the water. * Now, I just have to wait… Ha!* Shane stepped outside to see where she went, then a ton of water splashed over him like a wave. Serena bellowed happily at seeing him soaked. "Hey! I'm going to get you for that!" He ran over to her, she stomped her foot and the water splashed him in the face. "Gah!" *Heeheehee, I so got you Shane!* He, not wanting to be beaten, cupped his hands and splashed her face. She lifted her head and made a small bellow in surprise.*Ha ha, is that the best you can do?* He then grabbed her head and rubbed his forehead to hers. She cooed in a way, rubbing her head on his. He smiled and splashed her again, which she responded back by stomping on the water again. "Haha, too slow!" He began to run, and she followed suit quickly. *I'd be able to get you if I was faster! So you watch it! I'll get faster, then you will have nowhere else to go!* She did her version of a roar and ran faster but still not as quick as him.

"Haha, Serena! I got you!" *Ha ha, if I was only faster I could get you.* She slowed her pace, tiring. Shane noticed and slowed to a stop, till she got to him. He bent down and petted her, which she responded with a stomp and more water splashed him. "Hahaha, now were even!" She cooed again. *Yeah… Now were even.* She rubbed her face against his. "Let's go back to base. Ha, this cloth armor is worn out. I better make some hide armor when we get back." *What on Ark is he talking about? 'Cloth', 'hide'? Is that his skin? Wow, humans shed their skin, just like I shed my scales! I guess we are more alike than I thought.* Returning back to the encampment, Shane entered the house but yelled. "Who the fuck are you?! That's my stuff! Give it back! Oooh shit!" Serena quickly went over to try and investigate, but Shane jumped out and ran behind her. A man stood at the doors entrance, he had a spear in his hand. He was blocked not able to leave due to Serena being right outside the door. "Wait, wait! We can work something out! I'm just hungry! And cold!" he said terrified looking at Serena. "I worked hard to get that stuff, and you're just going to steal it? Not to mention you pulled a spear at me, which is probably MY spear!" Shane said angrily. *I'm kill this human the moment he steps out!* "Please! I have no way to survive here! I don't know what to do!" he pleaded. "I want everything you took! Right now!" he said still mad. "Okay! Okay! I'll give your stuff back! Just don't kill me!" He began to empty his inventory and everything fell to the ground in front of Serena.

"That's everything! I didn't take any more! Will you please tell this thing to move?" he asked nervously. "One moment." He picked up all of the supplies on the ground. * 'Thing'? I'm a Stegosaurus! A dinosaur can he not tell?* "Well? What are you waiting for? Tell, that thing to move!" he yelled again, shaking. "I'll help you get some stuff, so hang on." He was going through his EC. "Y-you will? *You will?! But he scarred you! He should just die now, if he can't take care of himself!* "Yeah, but it's not for free! You're going to help me make the stuff you need. Come here so I can show you how to use your EC." He said casually. "U-ummm, what about that thing? It looks like it wants to kill me!" he said nervously. Shane sighed "SHE is a Stegosaurus, and she has feelings. Stop calling her 'thing'. Easy now, Serena. He's okay." He said turning to look at Serena, patting her neck. *Grrrrr, any wrong move buster and your dead!* "She won't kill you, but don't do anything stupid. Come here, she won't kill you." The man slowly walked over to Shane. *Man, this human better be grateful for this. Shane is being really nice, doing this.* "Understand now?" Shane asked. "Yeah, that seems really simple now." He replied. "Good, now follow me. We can both gather materials together." Shane stated and led the way. Serena followed behind them. "Why is that… Stegosaurus following us?" he asked nervously again. "She is not following US, she is following me. She is my companion and she can carry things too." He replied. "She has and EC?" he asked. "Yep, and she gains levels like us… although we can only level up in one category, she can level up in all of them per level. I'm not sure if that works for all dinos though."

"Oh, so she listens to you?" he asked. "Mostly, she does seem to have a mind of her own. I had no idea there were other people here." "Yeah, there's a lot. Many aren't friendly" the man stated. "That explains why you didn't trust me" Shane added. "Yeah, most of them are dicks. I kept asking for help but no one wanted to help me, many actually wanted to kill me for meat!" he said, both of them were gathering resources. "Holy Shit! For meat?! Man, that's… savage. I have to get a better set up!" Shane said. "Yeah, I'm just going to get stronger then join a clan… it's a group of people trying to survive together." He said. "Really? How does that work? I mean, everyone gets their own stuff right?" Shane asked. "No… more like people share everything." He replied. "That's…. no good for me. I don't want to share Serena. She is mine." He said. *This human stuff is complicated. So it's bad to eat other humans, humans should help each other but rarely do and Shane doesn't want to share me with others. That last part I approve of, but the rest of it I still have to sort out in my brain.* "You know, not many of them have animals. I bet they would accept you to join their clan in a heartbeat." He said looking at Serena. "No, never… I can't. I care about her too much to do that…" he replied. "I understand, I'm just saying if you change your mind you should join a clan." He stated. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Come here, we have enough to make you some stuff." They brought together the supplies, made him clothes, spears, tools. "You can stay with us tonight, eat then leave tomorrow morning" said Shane. "Really?! Thank you! Thank you for everything!" They walked back to the encampment and ate. "You can go inside and sleep. I like to sleep next to Serena." "Okay thanks, my name is-"the man began to say but was cut off by Shane. "I don't need to know your name, you could die tomorrow or I could die tomorrow. It's best if we keep it at that" "I…. see… Well, good night." with that he went into the hut and fell asleep almost instantly. Shane sighed, laying against Serena. He looked up at the night sky, it was very starry as no clouds were in sight. Serena looked to and cooed. "Yes, very beautiful. This primitive world… It's bringing out the worst in people…. Were known Serena. Tomorrow, we leave at first light." Serena rubbed her snout against his check, he responded by petting her. "Good night Serena" *Good night Shane…*

At first light, Serena woke up. She looked at him sleeping still. *I guess I should wake him up.* Gently nudging him with her snout, he began to stir then awaken. "Ugh, could've slept a little longer but… we have to go" he whispered while standing up. *Now who's the sleepy one? Heehee* she cooed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going." He went inside the hut quietly, and gathered his belongings. He left cooked meat in the fire's EC and some spear's in a box for the guy. "Okay, let's go" leaving the first hut he ever built behind, they set out to find a new place to call home.

"Man, my feet hurt." He said stopping to rub his feet. She slowed to a stop and looked at him. *Yep, still weak.* "Ugh, ow. Don't look at me like that. I'm not used to walking all day long. Damn this land or island is big." Turning her head away from him. *You have no idea* She then continued to walk. "Hey! Wait for me!" He hurried to catch up. "You can't just leave me there y'know?" She responded with a bellow. *Hehehe, well we must find 'camp' or you're not safe*. "Jeeze, I know we need a camp but taking a break once in a while is okay." *Hahaha well you could-…. Oh grap! Carnotaur!* She roared angrily and began to turn around, Shane taken back by her sudden change of attitude "Woah! Easy, ea- Holy fuck!" He ran behind her as a vicious carnivore came and tried to bite down on Serena but was stopped due to her massive spiked tail swinging and knocking into its side. Causing it to have three massive holes in its side, gushing blood. It roared in agony and stumbled back, it turned and fled. "O-okay, it's safe now. Come on we need to get out of here" she did not budge. "Come on! It's not safe!" *The Carnotaur will be back, I have to keep facing my tail to him!* As predicted the carnivore was back, still bleeding but hell bent on a meal. It tried to bite her tail but missed, she too missed and reared for another swing. It roared and tried to bite down on her tail again he missed, but this time she was able to hit him. She hit his leg, making him fall to the ground, she knew this was her chance to end it but Shane went running over and hit him with a club, knocking him out. "Good girl!" he exclaimed.

A little lost, Serena looked at him questionably. *What do you mean good girl?! Are you not going to kill it?!* He went over and took out some black berries called Narcoberries and placed them in the Carnotaur's EC. He also placed meat in there. "Were going to need some new team mates if we're going to survive, Serena" he noticed her questionable gaze. *Ooooooh no you don't! What about not sharing me? Getting another pet is like sharing!* "Don't worry, big girl. You're still my favorite!" She seemed to settle down a bit but still looked unhappy. He patted her belly, then went to take care of the carnivore. After some time, the carnivore was up. Serena felt extremely nervous. "You're name is going to be Razor!" he exclaimed. This Carnotaur had grey skin that looked silver when the light shined on it just right. His horns on his head were a red hue. His eyes matched his horns in color. *Razor? What is that?* asked the Carnotaur. *That is your name, something he calls you. It is something to respond to when he says that. But you alone have that call or name as he says.* replied Serena, easing down from her nervousness. *Oh, I see. Like a mother who calls her young.* he stated. *Yep, my name is Serena.* she said. The two dinosaurs touched noses and Razor knew he was down the pecking order. For one thing, she kicked his ass. And for another he felt a strange loyalty to the mammal called Shane.

"Come on guys let's go find a home!" he ran up in head, Razor kept easily up but Serena was lagging a little bit behind. *Damn it! One of these days I will be faster than all of you!* She pouted as she ran. Razor laughed slightly *At least I can keep up!*. *What did you say?!* asked Serena. -Damn, she has good hearing.- He thought to himself. *Nothing! I was just commenting how nice today is!*. Serena thought –Yeah right, you armless meat eater!- *Yes, today is a good day.* they both chuckled nervously. "Hmmm" Shane had stopped looking at a swamp that connected to the ocean. Razor stood over him, looking into the swamp. Serena was able to catch up and take some breaths. *I don't like the swamps… I hope Shane doesn't take us in there.* said Serena. Razor commented *There is a lot of dangerous creatures in there…* "Let's cross the water here, I don't want to go into the swamp" he began to swim to get into the water. * Hey! The water might not be safe!* She bellowed. But Shane and Razor already got into the water. *Damn it! Why does nobody listen to a female?!* She got into the water as well, then a few shadows moved from the swamp to Shane and Razor. *Oh no! Look out! Piranhas!* *Fuck!* Razor felt a few bit his legs. "Gaaah!" Shane fell under the water, trying to kill them but they swarmed. *Get him Razor! He's drowning!* Serena said panicking. *I can't! My arms are to short!* he complained. *Then kill the piranhas! I'll get him!* She inhaled breathe and closed her nostrils as she dove to get Shane. Shane was deep under water, trying to kill the piranhas when they suddenly stopped attacking and swam away. Shane looked behind him and there was a Megalodon heading straight for him, he tried to swim fast but his stamina was out. He struggled to go faster as the shark neared, then he was suddenly yanked and pulled up to the surface by Serena. Razor was on land, looking at the water till they suddenly emerged, he jumped back startled. Serena pushed him onto land when the shark came and bit her side, she swings her tail hitting it. Razor came and began to bite the shark. A few swings of her tail and a consistent chomping of Razor and it died. Razor ate some of its meat while the rest went into his EC.

Serena slowly moved out of the water and onto the dry land, she saw a warm rock and went and laid down on it, panting and exhausted from the sudden ordeal. Shane walked over to her and inspected her injuries, she was healing fast but she was extremely tired. "Thanks big girl" He kissed her head, she grinned and licked him on the cheek. *Good Night Shane…*she said yawning. Razor watching the interaction was dumb founded and curios at the same time. His head had cocked to one side, starring belatedly at them. Shane took some materials from her EC and made a fire near her, he then went over to Razor and took some meat out of his EC. Then he noticed the prime meat and bow with arrows in his EC. "Where did you get these buddy? I can't make a bow or get prime meat… I guess wild dinosaurs can carry items too." Shane said simply. * 'Wild dinosaurs'? Dude, we are all wild dinosaurs…. It just depends on who we follow. I follow you, cause you cared for me. Only reason, I will pay back my debt to you…* he announced. Serena was asleep, so she couldn't hear. –Although, she saved his life twice that I know of… Why the hell is she still with him?- He thought looking at her. Shane took the bow and arrows, placing them in his EC while the meat was put into the fire. Then he walked back over to Razor and leveled him up, Razor felt stronger, faster and felt his endurance rise. "Good job Razor! You went up three levels!" he smiled and pet his side. "Come lay by the fire buddy, it's warmer than over here." Shane walked over to Serena and laid next to her. Razor shock by his patting was unsure if he liked it. -…I'll solve that mystery later, for now I should sleep." He slowly got closer to the fire but not to close, it was warmer over here than where he was. Crouching slowly, he laid his head on the sand, slowly his eyes dropped. He had not realized how tired he was.

In the morning, Razor woke first. He yawned, looking around he saw Shane and Serena sleeping together. Shane was sleeping on her side that looked evidently healed. Razor stood up and walked over to the water to get a drink, dipping his lower jaw into the water to fill his jaw. Then he lifted his head to the sky pouring the water down his throat. He repeated this action a couple of times, then he walked to the fire that was no longer lit and ate some food from his EC. Serena woke after that, and looked at Razor who was eating. *Morning Razor* she said. *…Morning… Serena…* He said slowly. *Your still trying to take all of this in?* she asked. *Yeah… I did just join you two yesterday, and was almost killed by piranhas.* he said tilting his head. * I warned you it could be dangerous, all you have to do is stop and he'll listen. Even though he can't understand us, he can get most of what I'm thinking right.* she said. *I know that! I can do whatever I want when I want!* he growled angrily. *Oh really? Then prove it.* she smirked. *Fine! I will!* he stated turning and walking away. She watched him go, Shane stirred and mumbled "Don't….Go…". With that he stopped and turned back. *That was fast.* she stated with a grin. *I don't have to prove anything to you, for your information.* he stated. Serena just laughed and laughed, Razor got mad again. *What's so funny?!* He demanded. *What you say and do is totally opposite! Hahaha, you said you prove it to me then you come straight back here after our tamer calls to you to come back. It's freaking hilarious!* She laughed. Her belly moved so much, Shane woke up. "Hmmm? What's going on?" he asked yawning and rubbing his eye. *Humph!* He turned his head away. "Are you two fighting? No, fighting guys. Be nice." He said looking between the both of them. *hahaha, sorry! Just can't help laughing! You're really great Razor!* she laughed, although she tried to stop laughing but failed. He merely turned around and sat down, keeping his back to them. "What did you do Serena? He looks-" he stopped when she rolled completely on one side, laughing louder. Razor growled, in annoyance. "Serena, I'm not sure what's going on but it's rude to laugh at someone." He said not looking happy. *That must be a human social thing, haha. Oh gosh, you're acting like a baby!* she slowly moved on her feet but was still laughing. Razor snorted and growled. *Oh gosh, that was great… phew. Okay, okay. I'll stop laughing if you turn around and be an adult.* she stated on the verge of laughing again.

Razor sighed while slowly getting up. Shane looked at the both of them. Serena walked over to Razor. *What? Got something to say?* he asked rudely. *yeah, I do. But I can't tell you cause your heads to high.* she said slightly pouting. *Now who's the baby?*he asked as he moved his head lower. Whispering she said *Sorry, but you are still.* With that she licked the side of his ear, shivers ran up and down his spine as he jumped ten feet away. *Eeeew! That is gross! Don't do that to a different kind of dinosaur!* he grumbled as he tried to scratch his ear with one of his feet but couldn't reach. So he went to the water and tried to wash her 'Dino germs' off him. She collapsed laughing once more. *Oh gosh, you are like a baby! You can't handle the love, hahaha!* she said bellowing. –'Love' what the hell is that? - he thought. *Why the hell would you lick me?!* he asked angrily. *For one thing, I love to mess with you. Second, I don't care what you look like, whether it be dinosaur, mammal or fish. As long as you're nice to me, I'll care about you.* she replied. This made him speechless *…..*. –Is that why she stays with him? He was nice to her? Or is there more to it than that? I must find out what 'love' truly means…- Razor thought. *Well, let's not keep Shane waiting. I've had my fun for the day.* she said turning to Shane. *Glad to hear it.* he sneered. "Okay, it seems you to are done messing around. Ready to go find a home?" he asked. Serena bellowed happily, while Razor stayed silent.

Shane led them onward, watching for piranhas and avoiding too deep of water. After some time, they made it passed the swamp. "Phew, that place was awful. I am never going in there again!" he declared. The three were still traveling along the beach, but the other side was getting rocky. More rocky than normal, they seemed to form ridges and cliffs. "Hmmmm, I should probably check out those cliffs. It could mean a good place to build a fortress!" He exclaimed happily. "Stay here, I'll be right back!" he ran inhead. *No! Razor go with him! He can't be by himself!* she said worried. *But he said-* Razor tried to say but was cut off. *I'll hit you with my tail if you don't go to him right now! I'm too slow! So I can't!*She roared angrily. He ran to Shane not wanting to get hit with her tail was a bigger consequence than him being scolded for following. "Hey Razor! You wanted to come to? I guess Serena is okay by herself…" He said slightly worried. –… Wow, he wanted me to stay with Serena to guard her. He must really care about her or is it love?… - A couple ants were going for Shane but Razor killed them before they reach Shane. "Good boy Razor!" said Shane when he looked over his shoulder. –Why is my tail wagging? Am I really that happy to be praised? I guess so…- "Wow! This has a nice view and it can easily be fortified. Oh!" Shane sees a cave at the bottom. "That will have plenty of resources! Come on buddy, let's go get Serena"

Shane led the way once more, Razor followed close behind. When the got to the beach however… *Fuck you to Argentavis!* She swung her tail at the large bird, hitting its chest and knocking it back. There was 5 circling around her, vying for a chance to attack, she already killed two of them. Razor roared with anger and came to help, he chomped on the wing of the Argentavis and they did battle on the ground. Another swooped to attack Serena but a well-placed arrow killed it in one shot. "Stay away from Serena, you damn birds!" Razor killed the one that did battle with on the ground. Two attack Serena, her tail hit the both of them knocking them back. One dove for Razor, attacking his back, he had a hard time shaking off the Argentavis. Then the last attack Shane, he was ready for it however and fired a shot at it, which hit its foot. It cried out in pain. Serena killed the two attacking her, she rushed over to Razor. *Duck!* she turned to face him, he did as told and she smashed that Argentavis off his back. It was still alive however *Go help Shane! I got this one!* He ran over to Shane who was shooting arrows some missed while others were a direct him. It was going to snatch him up but Razor bit its wing and pulled it away growling. Shane continued to hit it with arrows. Serena hit the bird on the head, dazing it. She continued to hit it till it was dead. Shane hit it once more and the bird finally died. "Now I know why I didn't see any herbivores." He stated panting. Razor ate all the corpses from the fight, Serena walked over to him and sniffed him. *Good, not injured. Phew, that was more excitement than I wanted.* she purred, rubbing her head against his chest. "Sorry, Serena. I hate leaving you alone, but I just needed to check out the cliff. It's a good place to set up base." He said petting her. *So what you basically just said, 'I'm slow and you'd go off on your own again if you had to'.* she made an annoyed face. *Oh yes, leave the stego on the beach. It's perfectly freaking safe.* She said sarcastically. Razor chuckled, and she looked at him. *You care to explain what's so funny?* she asked. *Well, you see,er, um well… Your pretty strong for a stego so, you complain about it not being safe… is well, funny. Cause you're the one that can make anything endangered.* he said a little stumbled. *I'll show you endangered!* she swung her tail at him but missed because he ducked. He then turned and ran, she chased right after him. "Hey, why you guys fighting?! Don't fight!" Shane said running after them. They were both extremely fast, Shane was shocked to see Serena be so quick. However, she was not as fast as Razor.

After he got some distance, he stopped to catch his breath. He turned to see if she caught up, she was coming closer very quickly. *Fuck! She has a lot of stamina!* He ran once more. She bellowed as she got close, *Come here so I can show you the meaning of the word endangered!*. "You two hang on! I'm not that fast yet!" Shane lagged behind. Razor looked back and saw Serena far behind tiring due to the long chase. Looking forward he suddenly stopped and ran back towards Serena, a T-Rex followed suit after him. *HEEEEELP! Serena!*Cried Razor. With renewed vigor she ran towards Razor, but not to hurt him. Only to protect him, she bellowed angrily. Turning to the side she waited for the T-Rex to near, while Razor ran passed her. He stopped and yelled at her. *Run! You can't beat it!* She stood her ground as the beast neared. Shane caught up and immediately knew what had happened "Serena!" he cried running towards her but was stopped by Razor who held him with his tail. *You can't go! You used all your arrows! You'd just get in the way!* Razor said tearing. –Please win! - "Serena!" he yelled, wanting her so bad he reached out with his hand.

The large beast neared and tried to take a bit of her, she laid a direct hit on the T-Rex's nose, cutting deep into him. It enraged him, he head butted her to try and knock her off her feet but failed due to her knowing that staying on her feet meant she had a chance and spikes from her tail plunged into his throat. He stepped back howling, she too stepped away from her family and toward the forest. It was a slow process. She swinging her tail and stepping back, while he was gasping for air as well as trying to bite her and avoid her tail. He got a successful bite on her back leg, she wailed and hit him frantically with her tail. "NO! Don't go into the forest! Serena! Don't go!" Shane cried once more and tried to break free from Razor's grip. He only tightened his hold on Shane, making it impossible to break free. "No! Let me go! Please!" he said to Razor. Razor shook his head *She wouldn't want you to get killed, then she would have really killed me.* -Hey, I just disobeyed him. I think I did earlier too, when I ran from Serena. Why can I disobey him now? What happened?- "Damn you Razor let me go! Serena!" looking down Razor had the sudden urge to lick him, so he did. Shane froze, trying to compute on what just happened. *It's okay, Shane. She will win.* -I hope…-

The beast when for her head but she ducked and slid under the T-Rex, using her top plates to scratch his under belly. He roared in agony at this. Shane and Razor could hear it, which made Shane squirm once more. She bellowed loudly as well, he was jumping, trying anything to get off her. Just then other similar bellows could be heard, the T-Rex ignored this and finally got off her. Razor had in the meantime, couldn't stand there and watch Shane cry. So while holding him they got close to the fight watching from a distance. Serena bellowed once more and many of her kind showed up. He knew he was out numbered by then as many of Serena's kind circled him, all ready with their tails. There was no escape from death, Serena attacked first slashing his legs. On cue the others attack without mercy. Soon, he lay on the ground unable to move or stand. Serena walked over to his head, and ended the fight with one last single swing. They all bellowed, including Serena. Shane wanted to go over to her but Razor held him back. He did not like the fact he was now out numbered. The heard of stegosauruses bellowed as they slowly left this part of the forest. Once they were gone, Razor let him go and followed him to Serena. She had bruises and a few bite marks to her leg but was other than that in good health.

"Serena! Don't ever scare me like that again! I mean, what would I do without you? You're everything to me!" He cried and hugged her long neck, she purred softly. *I'm okay, as long as my family is safe, I am happy.* She stated. *Family? Us?* he asked. *Yep, now come here you armless dino!* he slowly approached, bending his head down to her. She licked his snout twice. He yanked his head back up and tried to scratch of her 'Dino germs'. She giggled, then she licked Shane a couple of times. He stroked her head. After his stamina came back, he looked at her level through the EC. Leveling her up, she felt stronger, faster, healthier, endurance up, as well as weight. "Wow, your pretty invincible now, Serena. You make Razor look like a baby compared to your strength." Razor growled *I'm strong to!... Just not T-Rex strong.* "Oops, sorry buddy. Haha let's get going back to where our new base was going to be." He led the way once more. Razor and Serena followed. However, Razor was walking next to Serena. She healed pretty quickly now but he was shocked she would protect him. *…. Hey, Serena?* he said. *Yes, Razor?* she replied. *Why did you save me? I know you said we are family but that doesn't mean I'd ever go so far to save them. Why did you do it?* he asked. *You and I have a different meaning about family, Razor. To me, family means helping each other out in the good and bad times. Risking their lives to save others is rewarding, more ways than one. Like the stego heard, if only one had come to fight do you think I'd be here? Probably not. If I was I'd be seriously injured. But as you can see I'm alive and mostly well. Which for one gives a gratifying feeling in your chest when you can save someone and they will know how much you truly love them. Nothing like being in a life or death experience to bring everyone together. That's why loving your family is important for survival. But of course you're a carnivore, meat eaters generally don't stay with their young for a long time. While most plant eaters do stick together, and raise their young some for years. Not all though. My species does generally stick together for years.* "Serena, Razor. You're both lagging behind! Come on, the sooner I make a place to sleep the better we all are."*Coming!* Serena bellowed, hustling over to Shane. *Hmmmmm* he thought – Love… is complicated. It's firm like a rock but flows to others like a stream… Is Serena loving me too then?... I hope so…- He caught up with her as she got closer to Shane.

Shane began to quickly build a shelter once they got back to the cliff. He had gone up many levels since the Argentavis attack, leading to the T-rex ambush. He could now make bow and arrows, all wood structures large storage boxes, raptor saddle, hide shirt and pants. He just made a small place, so he could rest. He made a fire to warm up the area outside for Razor and Serena. "I'm going to bed in here tonight guys. It's sturdier. And I'm less likely to be crushed by you Serena. You after all are my big girl" Serena snorted as he went inside. *I'm not that big you know!* she said blowing air out her nose which sounded like a whistle. *Hahaha, I think he was teasing.*Razor said, finding a warm spot next to the fire. *Well I know that! I was just saying! I'm not fat, I'm actually slender for my kind!* she said also finding a spot that was warm and laying down on it. Razor yawned as he laid down *Um, thanks a lot. For today I mean.* he said drowsily. *Of course, Razor. That's what friends are for.* she yawned. *Wait friends? I thought we are family.* He said irritatingly. *Ugh, I see Shane as family and you friends. But I'll die protecting both*She yawned slowly closing her eyes. *Oh… well is love involved with that?* he asked. *Yes, Razor. Love is involved with that too. Good night Razor*she said drifting to sleep. *Good night, Serena.* he said quietly.

In the morning, Shane woke with a yawn. "This place is very dangerous" he thought remembering yesterday's events. "But if I'm able to fortify a large base not many humans would be willing to try anything, and dinosaurs cannot get in. That's it, my resolve is clear and strong" his stomach suddenly growled loudly. "Uh, I better take care of that. Haha" he said aloud. Standing up he went outside to see both Serena and Razor still sleeping. Walking over to Razor, he pulled some meat out of his EC. "Oh!" he said astounded. "He has a level up!" he thought, although it was more than just one level gain. Smiling he patted Razor who only snorted in his sleep, then walked to the fire and cooked the meat.

Authors note! :*Hello guys! First story ever written on this site. I would love some reviews but be easy on me I'm new. Not sure how this will work out but here goes to writing fanfiction!*


End file.
